


Best I've Ever Had

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex could be a disaster, but with her? It was perfect. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I've Ever Had

Sex could be a disaster. It could be terrible. Your partner could fumble around with unsure movements or they could try just a bit too hard and make it awkward. You might have to fake pleasure, fake moans and groans and orgasms. It might take them a bit too long to get that one thing is pleasurable for you while another not so much.

With her past partners, she never felt satisfied completely. Of course, even bad sex is good but it could be better. Like an orgasm would be nice. But in the past, with her male partners (she'd never actually acted on her attraction to women before Regina), she hardly ever came and if she did it wasn't earth shattering. Many times she had to reach down and finger her clit in order to simply find release.

So when she and Regina finally, after several weeks of tension and dates where the brunette's hand inched further up her thigh, had sex for the first time, Emma's world was rocked. Regina made sounds release from her lungs that she'd never heard before. Her lungs burned with exertion, her body heated, her skin was sensitive, and she was so responsive to Regina's eager and swift touch, an experienced touch.

Regina undressed her slowly, seemingly entranced by the skin being revealed. It made Emma's cheeks burn as those eyes savored the view. When she had been "unwrapped", as Regina said, the brunette immediately took a nipple in her hot mouth, alternating nips and licks and sucks, making Emma's eyes roll back.

A loud moan had escaped as Regina started kissing down a path to Emma's pussy, surprising the blonde but making the brunette groan with excitement. When Regina's tongue swiped through her heat, Emma literally shuddered, her entire body reacting as another loud cry left her lips. Nothing was faked. Every moan, groan, curse, and orgasm was earned by that tongue, that mouth, those fingers.

No one ever made her feel the way Regina did. No one made her beg for more like Regina did. No one made her feel as safe and loved during and after like Regina did.

Their sex was amazing, simply put. Their stamina was in sync, their lips fit together perfectly, and when their centers aligned it was delicious friction that always made her come.

But the best part was after, as they both stretched their aching muscles and tangled their legs. They whispered sweet nothings and sweet everything's. They caressed lovingly and kissed slowly. They were just Emma and Regina, in love.


End file.
